


To Love A Pilot

by poexdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, rey being a helping friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poexdameron/pseuds/poexdameron
Summary: A collection of one shots of Poe & Finn. They are all varying lengths and topics, but exist in the same time frame.Not all chapters will be rated mature, but some have more mature themes than others so I'm going to rate it as such.





	1. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn work together to plan a cute date night.

Finn and Rey were sitting in the mess hall finishing their breakfast. It was a standard morning, filled with basic food, cups of caf, and the murmurs of conversation all throughout the hall.

“So, any plans today Finn?” Rey picks at a piece of toast as she asks the question.

He shrugs, “No, not really.” 

Rey huffs in surprise, “Not anything? We should figure out something to do then! I have a whole free day, which is rare.” 

Rey kept talking but Finn was no longer listening because he had an idea. Poe was coming back from a mission that evening and he had been meaning to plan a date of sorts. Dinner and finding a perfect holodrama they could watch were on his agenda. Poe had been gone a lot lately, so Finn just wanted to do something special for him. 

Rey had stopped talking so Finn interjects. “Would you mind helping me with something?”

Her face instantly brightens at the thought of doing something to help Finn. “Sure! What’s up?”

“Poe comes back tonight, so I was hoping you would help me plan a date of sorts? Maybe help me pick out some food and a good holodrama we could watch together?”

Rey laughs, “You want my help? Are you sure? You know I only love cheesy holodramas, Finn.”

Smirking Finn replies, “I know, that’s why you’re the perfect helper.”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

A few hours later Rey and Finn were sitting on the floor of Finn and Poe’s room thumbing through holodramas. 

“Oh, Finn look at this one!” Rey shows Finn a holodrama with a bright white cover page and a title that read Adventures Of The Tauntaun. The sparkly Tauntauns and ridiculous title font sent Finn over the edge with laughter. 

“Rey, that looks so cheesy and horrible” 

She pretends to be offended, “I thought that’s what we were looking for?” 

Finn chuckles, “Maybe not quite so cheesy. I’m still trying to be slightly seductive here. I don’t need to be traumatised with the image of sparkly Tauntauns while I’m trying to kiss my boyfriend.”

Rey pretends to gag at the thought of ‘seductive’ Finn. “Oh gross, Finn. I didn’t need to hear all that.” She goes back to diligently looking through the holodramas. After a few minutes she picks out another one that peaked her interest.

“This one is more of a romantic drama, but it sounds interesting.” She shows it to Finn.

It looked far less flashy and more up Finn’s alley. The title read “How To catch A Pilot.” Finn was amused at how perfectly it fit his own situation. “Well the title is certainly appropriate for a date with my pilot.” Finn smiled after saying ‘my pilot.’ Everyday he lived in awe that he was able to love Poe and call him his boyfriend. 

Rey started to read the plot synopsis, “A hotshot pilot falls in love with the girl of his dreams. Follow them through the triumphs and tragedies of their love.” Rey laughs, “That still sounds cheesy, but at least it doesn’t have sparkling Tauntauns.”

Finn sighs, “Why does it have to be the ‘girl of his dreams?’ Why can’t it be the gorgeous guy of his dreams?” 

Rey rolls her eyes, “Not everything can be about hot guys Finn.” She looks at the movie and examines it one more time, “So what do you think? Should we keep looking, or is this the one?” 

“This one is good” Finn decides. 

Rey claps her hands together, “Perfect! Now we just need to figure out something you could do for a romantic dinner.” She falls silent and is visibly deep in thought. Moments later she shouts, “OH.”

Finn was almost scared to ask what her idea was. Whatever it was, she was pretty excited about it. 

“What if you made Poe’s favorite food? I think it would be cute if you made it for him, like an extra personal touch from you. Oh Finn this is going to be so cute! Poe is going to love this.”

“That’s the goal!” Finn would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous at all. Part of him was scared it wouldn’t be perfect, or that Poe would hate it. They didn’t have many spontaneous surprises for each other, so Finn hoped it would be a nice little gesture.

Rey continues with her grand plans, “I could even find some candles and flowers!”

Finn was impressed by every little detail Rey was thinking of. He would definitely owe her big time after this. “Sounds great Rey.” 

She beamed, “Alright let’s get to work!”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Later that day, Finn was waiting in the hangar with Rey for Poe. He was happy, anxious, and proud all at the same time. 

“Thanks for helping me today Rey. I really appreciate it.” He grabs her into a tight hug.

“Of course Finn! I’m so excited for you guys. I know Poe will love it. You guys deserve a nice evening to yourselves.” 

“I’m nervous he won’t like it.”

Rey breaks the hug and takes a step back pretending to be offended. “Finn….are you telling me you don’t trust my date planning skills?”

He laughs, “Of course I do. I couldn’t have planned all this without you. I would have gotten flustered trying to make everything perfect and given up.” He’s about to say something else when Poe’s X-Wing makes its loud entrance. 

“Oh he’s here! That’s my cue to leave!” She turns to leave and winks at Finn, “Go seduce your boyfriend.” 

Embarrassment flooded Finn and he hoped no one was close enough to hear Rey say that. He tries to shake the nervous feeling and walks over to the freshly landed X-Wing. He catches sight of the back of Poe’s gorgeous tousled hair. Poe turns and Finn is greeted by that gorgeous smile that he loves. In a matter of seconds Poe is down on the ground and in his arms.

“Oh sweetheart, I missed you so much.” Poe says softly into Finn’s ear. He gives Finn a slow but urgent kiss on the lips. Finn wanted to give in and find the nearest private space to further the kisses, but he knew their date night surprise was waiting. He pulls back which makes Poe protest softly. 

He smirks knowingly, “Poe, I have a surprise for you.”

Poe raises his eyebrows, “A surprise? What kind of surprise?”

Finn bites his bottom lip, “One that you’ll hopefully love.”

“If it’s something you did I know I’ll love it no matter what.” 

Finn intertwines their hands and starts to lead him out of the hangar, “Well I guess we'll just have to go home and see.” 

It didn’t take them long to get back to their room. They had a little more pep in their step than usual, which certainly helped. Before Finn opened the door Poe was already falling for Finn’s gestures. 

“Something smells so good. What is that?” 

Finn opens the door and smiles, “It’s a date night for you.” Poe looked into the room and felt like crying tears of happiness. He couldn’t believe that Finn had done all this for him. The desk had been pushed to the middle of the room to become a makeshift table. It was set with a delicious spread of food and a beautiful bouquet of flowers. The room was also decorated with numerous flickering candles. Finn leads them into the room and shuts the door quietly behind them.

“Finn…..I…..I….I’m speechless. You did all this for me?” Poe was blushing more than he ever had in his life. 

“You’ve been gone quite a lot lately so I wanted to do something special for us.” He watches Poe’s look of complete happiness and warmth fills his body. Any feeling of nerves was long gone. “I must admit, Rey did help a little.” 

Poe laughs and turns to kiss Finn, “I’ll have to tell her thanks.” The kiss was quick because Poe’s attention was turned to the food. His eyes were wide “Did you make this yourself?” 

Finn nods, “Like I said, I had help from Rey but I did most of it.” They both sat down to eat and relished in each others company as they filled their stomachs with warm and delicious food. Finn told Poe about everything he had done at the base, while Poe told stories of his missions. 

After dinner Poe and Finn layed down on their bed and cuddled up next to each other to watch the holodrama. Poe wrapped a comforting arm around Finn and kept absentmindedly rubbing circles into Finn’s back. The holodrama was quite cheesy but to Finn’s delight, Poe didn’t seem to mind. He laughed at all the funny parts and seemed really into it. When the holodrama finally ended he chuckles. “I bet you chose that because of the hot pilot didn’t you? That was way too cheesy to have been picked for the plot.”

Finn smirks, “Maybe it was inspired by a real life pilot that I love.”

Poe laughs and tries to be flirty, “Oh who? Me? Couldn’t be. I’m not that hot.”

Finn silences him with a kiss and whispers against his lips, “I call bullshit on that.” He continues the kiss with the same urgency as earlier in the hangar. They hadn’t been together like this in a few weeks and Finn missed it. Finn runs his hands under Poe’s shirt and feels his tight muscles. He closes his eyes and exhales, “I missed spending time with you like this.”

Poe humms, “You don’t know how hard it is to be off base and away from you.”

Finn looks at Poe with an intense desire and whispers, “Why don’t you show me then?”

Finn amended that he would definitely need to send rey a thousand thanks for helping him.


	2. I don't like to argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe have an argument but don't worry they can't stay mad at each other for long.

“Sweetheart, I’m just asking you to be more careful!” Finn is pleading to Poe in the corridor leading to their room. He had tried to keep the conversation quiet in order to spare their neighbors from their arguing. His plan had failed. “What you did was extremely reckless! Leia said you could have severely injured or even killed yourself.” 

Poe rolls his eyes, “Finn I told you I’m fine. I can take care of myself.” His stance was defensive and his arms were folded across his chest. “They don’t call me one of the greatest pilots for nothing. Leia trusts me with handling missions, so why don’t you?”

Finn shakes his head, “Poe I do trust you. I just don’t want you to be out there acting like you’re invincible. Do you know how devastated I would be if something happened to you?” 

Poe scoffs, “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’ve done plenty of missions and I’ve always come back in one piece. Sure I’ve gotten beat up a few times, but I’ve always made it back. We can’t be afraid and sit by while the galaxy depends on us. We have to fight against the dark side in order to make the galaxy safe.”

Finn found his desire to protect the light and innocent citizens of the galaxy honorable, but he still worried about Poe putting his life on the line. “We would be at a loss without you, Poe. The resistance needs you and your bravery to keep going. But not just the resistance Poe, I need you. My heart would be broken without you.”

Tired of arguing, and without thinking, Poe snaps back, “A cute guy like you would easily be able to find someone else. They could probably make you happier than I ever have.” He immediately regretted saying it, but there wasn’t any way he could take the words back. 

The words hit Finn like a ton of bricks and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. “Poe Dameron how could you say something like that. I love YOU and only you. If something happened to you there would be no one else. Without you I would be lost.” He couldn’t hide the tears any longer and he bolts past Poe down the hallway towards their room.

Shit. Poe felt horrible for what he had done. As if on cue Snap pokes his head out of his door. “Dude, you need to go apologize. Finn was just trying to show that he cares about you.” 

Poe glares at the man, “Thanks for eavesdropping Snap.”

Snap holds his hands up as if to surrender, “In my defense it wasn’t exactly a quiet conversation.”

He sighs, “I know I shouldn’t have gotten so defensive. I just hate thinking that I’m not doing everything I can to help the galaxy. I’m willing to put my own life on the line for others.”

“I know you are Poe, but you have to see it from Finn’s point of view, too.” Snap tries to be gentle and reasonable. “He made some valid points, you do put yourself into compromising situations on the occasion. He loves you and only wants you to come home to us safe.”

Feeling terrible and fighting his own tears Poe agrees, “I know. What I said was horribly wrong. I need to go apologize immediately.” 

Snap gives him a small clap on the shoulder, “Good idea commander.” He starts to close the door but stops midway. “Oh, and please stop having loud arguments outside of my door.” 

Snap didn’t give Poe time to respond before he shuts the door leaving Poe alone in the hallway. With a heavy sigh Poe trudges down the hallway to the room he shared with Finn. His mind flooded with things he should say, ways he could apologize, and how he could make it up to Finn. He knocks softly a few times before entering. Finn was sitting at the desk doing something on the datapad. Poe walks over and looks over his shoulder. 

“Whatcha doing buddy?” He tried to be gentle and casual. 

“Nothing.” Finn quickly shuts the datapad off and gets up from the desk. He walks over to their bed and sits down with his legs hanging off the side. He stares down at the floor like it was hiding the most interesting information in the entire galaxy. His expression was pained and it made Poe’s heart ache.

Poe crosses the room so that he’s standing in front of Finn. “Look, I’m sorry Finn. What I said was wrong and I deeply regret it. I love you more than anything, you know that right?”

Finn says nothing. He doesn’t even look at Poe. It stings Poe to see him so upset. He kneels down in front of Finn and gently takes his hands into his own. “Please look at me?”

Finn slowly glances into Poe’s soft eyes. They were apologetic and full of love. Finn could feel his anger slowly melting away.

Poe starts again, “Finn I’m sorry. I overreacted and I shouldn’t have. I know I can be a reckless pilot, but I promise it’s not because I’m trying to be stupid. It’s because I care about our cause and want to help make the galaxy better.”

“I know.” Finn whispers it so quietly Poe almost didn’t catch it. 

Poe slowly runs his thumb over Finn’s knuckles in comforting circles, “I promise I’ll always come back to you my love. Every mission that I take, you’re always on my mind. I'm always counting down the minutes until I can come back and have you in my arms.” 

BB-8 who was sitting quietly in the corner decides to add their input.

[It’s true friend Finn. Poe is always talking about you, sometimes it gets slightly annoying.]

Finn asks softly, “What did BB-8 say?”

“That I love you so damn much.” He gazes into Finn’s eyes and smiles.

Finn’s face softens and he grins, “I love you too.” He leans in and plants a soft kiss on Poe’s lips. 

Poe pulls away to tease him, “Is this a forgiveness kiss?” 

Finn smirks and without answering, he leans back in to kiss Poe’s soft lips again. This time he places a hand on the back of his neck and brings them closer. He kisses more fiercely and bites softly at the other man’s lower lip which elicits a small gasp from Poe. 

Finn pulls away again to whisper “No, but that was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback! I would love to know if you have any comments or ideas for future pieces.


End file.
